Pokemon, La Región Horonigai
by Yuurushimi EX
Summary: Ash luego de haber perdido en la Liga Unova, decide volver a pueblo paleta para decidir cual camino tomar ahora, pero un extraño sueño le hace tomar la decisión de irse por un tiempo a entrenar. Ahora, luego de varios años, Ash regresa para hacer frente a la Liga Pokemon de la Region Horonigai. Espero les guste.
1. Prologo

Hola amigos, mi les saluda, bueno hace mucho pensé en hacer un fic de esta gran serie parte de mi buena infancia, que claro cuando salieron Pokemon perla y diamante deja de ver pues me pareció que la habían cagado, también no vi Pokemon White and Black, solo unos capítulos que me llamaron la atención, deje de ver Pokemon después de Advance y eso, pero no estoy perdido con respeto a la historia xD.

En fin me eh tomado la libertad de hacer esta historia para empezar a escribir cosas distintas ya que mis trabajos solo se basan en Fics de Naruto, y posiblemente haga otro de este anime, dejando eso de lado espero les guste este nuevo Fic creado por mi obviamente, les daré un breve resumen de lo que trata.

Resumen: Ash luego de haber perdido en la Liga Unova, decide volver a pueblo paleta para decidir cual camino tomar ahora, pero un extraño sueño le hace tomar la decisión de irse por un tiempo a entrenar. Ahora, luego de varios años, Ash regresa para hacer frente a la Liga Pokemon de la Region Horonigai, decidió a vencer se dirige allá sin saber que esa región es conocida como "La Región Invencible".

Ese es el resumen, y espero les llame la atención, sin mas les dejo el prologo.

Ni pokemon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son del gran creador Satoshi Taijiri.

Lo único que si me pertenecen son los Occ que habrán en la .

**Prologo.**

Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, soy un chico natal de pueblo paleta, crecí hay junto a mi madre, Delia Ketchum, quien me cuido y crió con mucho amor. Mi amigo de la infancia fue Gary Oak, nieto del Profesor Oak, recuerdo que siempre jugábamos a los Pokemon, y siempre buscaba la forma de "ganarme". Aunque ya tengo un buen tiempo sin verlo, espero le este yendo bien; hoy, luego de cinco años, eh vuelto de mi entrenamiento como maestro pokemon, ya que mi sueño es volverme es mas fuerte de todos, tardaría meses en contarles mis aventuras en cada una de las regiones que eh estado, y mas aun si les cuento mi relación con todos los lideres, alto mando o élites de cada región, eso y sin contar las grandes experiencias que viví con un sin fin de legendarios.

Pero ahora eh vuelto a casa, luego de este largo tiempo, seguro se preguntaran porque me fui a entrenar tanto, pues es una razón simple y extraña, pues todo ocurrió luego de haber perdido en la Liga Unova.

_Flash Back._

Recuerdo haberme ido a la habitación del centro pokemon en donde estábamos hospedados luego de que el combate finalizara, quedando yo como el perdedor de esa lucha, claro esta que no culpo a mi equipo pokemon, ellos dieron lo mejor de si en esa batalla, me acosté en la cama que en esa habitación había, miraba fijamente el techo preguntándome porque aun no era fuerte, mi fiel compañero Pikachu estaba a mi lado, se notaba que estaba preocupado. Acaricie gentilmente su cabeza mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—no te preocupes Pikachu, estoy bien— le dije con una sonrisa algo falsa, cosa que noto mi compañero pues negó con la cabeza.

Pikachu ah estado conmigo desde no se cuanto, fue mi primer Pokemon, y aunque al inicio no nos llevábamos del todo bien, nos volvimos los mejores amigos del mundo.

Me acosté en esa pequeña pero cómoda cama a descansar un poco, cerré mis ojos lentamente, Pikachu se acostó a mi lado también cansado pues la batalla de hoy fue agotadora, al final me quede dormido. Y hay fue donde todo ocurrió.

Fin del Flash back.

Esa sera una historia para mas tarde, ya podía ver mi casa, si que no ah cambiado en nada, lo extraño es que las luces estén apagadas, me acerque y mire una nota en mi puerta.

"_Ash, cielo, me alegro que estés de vuelta, te espero en casa del Profesor Oak._

Besos, Mama"

Eso si me sorprendió, hace una semana le envié un sobre a mi madre diciéndole que este día volvería, seguramente se emociono tanto que fue a decirle al Profesor. Guarde la nota y me dirige a la casa de Oak, ya estaba oscuro por eso las luces de las pocas lamparas del pueblo empezaban alumbrar las calles.

—no había notado la hora...— me dije ya que no me di cuenta cuando se fue el dia y se dio paso la noche.

—Pika, pika...— escuche a mi fiel amigo, a veces me gustaría ser como Anabel y entender a los Pokemon.

Al ser un pueblo pequeño no me tomo mucho llegar a la casa/laboratorio del Profesor, toque la puerta, nadie salio, volví a tocar hasta que escuche un leve adelante.

—con permiso...— dije abriendo la puerta para que luego muchos gritos sonaran de golpe, y todos diciendo una misma cosa "Bienvenido".

Hay estaban todos mis amigos, vaya que habían cambiado mucho, pero los gritos de alegría cesaron y todos me miraban fijamente.

—este...¿hola?— dije con leve nerviosismo, vi como una chica pelo naranja se acerco a mi mirándome y analizándome, era un poco mas pequeña que yo, y no me tomo mucho saber que era mi primera amiga y compañera de viaje, Misty, a quien por cierto aun le debo una bicicleta.

—¿quien eres tu?— dijo ella, su voz si que había cambiado, igual su cuerpo, aunque no entiende la pregunta.

—vaya Misty se que ah pasado tiempo pero no creo que me olvidaras así jeje— reí con nerviosismo. Al parecer se sorprendió de ello y todos también.

—claro que es Ash— dijo mi madre quien vino a darme un abrazo, hace tiempo que no sentía esa sensación de cariño, ella se separo y me miro —vaya Ashi cuanto has cambiado hijo— dijo ella mirándome.

Era cierto, mi aspecto cambio durante todo ese tiempo. Aunque no era el único. Mire a mis amigos quienes vinieron a darme la bienvenida, note los cambio de cada uno, aunque todos seguían pensando que yo no era Ash por mi cambio. Luego de los saludos, todos nos sentamos en la sala del Profesor.

—Ash cuéntanos que hiciste todo este tiempo, te fuiste por un largo periodo— dijo la que fue mi segunda compañera, May.

—pues es una larga historia— dije mirandola —eh venido visitar a mi madre y al Profesor también, pensé en ir a visitarlos luego chicos— dije mirándolos, aunque note la ausencia de alguien —¿y Gary?— pregunte pues no podía encontrarlo.

—mi nieto esta en una región ahora, me dijo que le disculparas pues no podría venir a darte la bienvenida ya que esta muy ocupado, pero que cuando vuelva te dará un buen regalo— me dijo el Profesor Oak, desde hace mucho que supe que Gary se volvió uno de los mas famosos investigadores Pokemon.

—ya veo, bueno el siempre ah sido así— dije con serenidad, cosa que sorprendió a todos.

—veo que has madurado Ash— dijo mi primer compañero de viaje, Brock.

—jeje ¿en serio?— dije con leve vergüenza.

—aunque no tanto— escuche a la que fue otra de mis compañeras, Dawn.

—no digas eso...— le dije mirándola.

Las risas sonaron sin parar, mientras un leve sonrojo de vergüenza estaba en mi rostro, hasta que vi a Max, la hermana de May.

—Ash estoy seguro que te has echo fuerte, así que quiero una batalla— dijo el animado.

—¿¡eh!? ¡Max se supone que yo pelearía con él!— dijo May molesta.

—eso ni de broma, Ash es hora de ver que tan fuerte te has vuelto, lucha conmigo— dijo Misty.

—Ash peleara conmigo primero— exigió Dawn, luego vi como los cuatro empezaron a pelear mientras yo sonreía con nervios.

—nada de eso...— escuche la voz calmada de mi madre— Ash acaba de llegar de un largo viaje, debe descansar, si desean pelear con el sera mañana ¿entendido?— dijo mi madre, que aunque su voz era calmada, tenia un tono de voz autoritario que hizo callar a los cuatro.

Luego de eso, la noche fue divertida, mis amigos preguntándome que había echo en todo este tiempo desaparecido, claro que les decía que entrenaba nada mas, aunque eso los molestaba, cuando todo acabo nos despedimos de los demás y mi mama y yo nos fuimos a casa, me fui a mi habitación y me cambie de ropa dejándome solo un short corto azul y una franela blanca sin mangas.

—me alegro que estés de vuelta hijo— me dijo mi madre mirándome, yo sonreí y la abrase, ella me dio un beso en la frente y se fue a su cuarto, mientras yo me quedaba en el mio. Mire por la ventana de la habitación la luna que estaba menguante.

—es bueno estar de vuelta...— dije para dormirme, Pikachu hace rato que ya roncaba.

Había vuelto a mi pueblo natal, y estaba seguro que mañana tendría unas buenas batallas con mis amigos, por ahora solo me restaba descansar.

**Fin del prologo.**

Bien esto es todo, lo dejo así por ahora, espero sus comentarios y opiniones acerca de la serie.

Nos vemos luego. Y cualquier cosa no duden en decírmelo


	2. Chapter 1

Hola lectores, vengo con el capitulo One de este nuevo Fic, como estaba de viaje hoy fue que pude subir este capitulo, bueno me alegro que allá llamado la atención de algunos que le guste esta gran serie, y quieren ver algo nuevo, bueno sin mas que decir les dejo el primer capitulo.

Pokemon no me pertenece, es de su gran creador Satoshi Taijiri

Antes de empezar solo haré dos batallas en este capitulo, pues no quiero revelar tan rápido el equipo de Ash, otra cosa los ataques no son inventados, habrá uno que otro pero mas adelante, busque información de los ataques de cada Pokemon que peleara, bien ahora si empecemos.

diego4560: Gracias por tu comentario, no lo cortare y me que bien te gustara.

master93: Gracis por tu comentario y te gustara, espero te guste la continuacion.

5nami5: Hola gracias por comentar y bueno, esta es una de las principales razones por las que hago este fic, para darle un tema distinto al anime que esta jodido, aunque ahora ando viendo Pokemon X and Y ya que al parecer mejoraron. Sobre su entrenamiento pues ve el capitulo y me diras si dio frutos.

**Capitulo Uno.**

Un nuevo día había llegado a la Región de Kanton, y en pueblo paleta, cierto joven de pelo azabache disfrutaba de un buen desayuno hecho por su madre.

—waaaaaa hace mucho que extrañaba tu comida mama— dijo el joven con animo disfrutando el suculento plato, mientras su madre asentía con orgullo —Brock y Cilan cocinaban bien, pero nada supera tu comida— dijo llenando su boca, su fiel compañero Pikachu también disfrutaba la comida de Delia.

—me alegra que te guste cielo— dijo con una sonrisa comiendo también.

Ambos comían los ricos platos y hablaban de como le había ido al joven Ketchum, el azabache le contó una que otra aventura que vivió en sus cinco años de entrenamiento, en los cuales no solo entreno a su equipo, si no también a él mismo.

(NRA "Nota rápida del autor": Ash tiene 21, ya que en la Saga White and Black se calculaba que tenia 16, por eso y sumándole 5 años son 21).

—y dime cielo ¿en tu viaje encontraste alguna buena chica?— pregunto su madre en tono picaron, ella ya sabia que su hijo no era el niño de antes, pero eso no cambiaría nada, después de todo para una madre, no importa los años que pasen, su hijo seguirá siendo su pequeño bebe.

Ash solo se puso un poco rojo de vergüenza por la pregunta repentina de su madre, Pikachu solo se rió un poco, de pronto ambos oyeron el timbre de la puerta, Delia se levanto y fue a ver de quien se trataba, no se sorprendió mucho al ver a los amigos de su hijo hay parados, pero si un poco ya que era temprano.

—¡buenos días Sra Ketchum!— dijeron todos en un coro sincronizado, Delia les dio los buenos días y les hizo pasar.

—hola chicos— dijo Ash dándole una sonrisa leve y suave, las chicas del grupo se sonrojaron levemente, mientras que Brock pensaba en como usar a su amigo para atraer damicelas —¿que les trae por aquí?— pregunto aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

—tu muy bien sabes Ketchum— dijo Misty mirándolo con leve enojo.

—ah, cierto, hoy peleare con ustedes— dijo el Ketchum mirándolos, termino su plato, tomo su chaqueta y gorra, para luego salir al patio de su casa el cual era amplio. Se poso en el lado izquierdo de un pequeño campo de batalla que seguro usaba cuando era mas niño para entrenar cada vez que llegaba de uno de sus viajes, se coloco su chaqueta y gorro, Pikachu se habia posado a su lado —bien ¿quien sera el primero?— pregunto y vio a Max dar unos paso adelante.

—"demonios, si no hubiera perdido en ese tonto juego de piedra, papel y tijera hubiera sido yo la primera"— pensaba con enojo Misty, ya que la noche anterior para decidir quien pelearía primero, segundo y eso, jugaron piedra, papel y tijera, dejando a Max de primero, Misty de segunda, Dawn de tercera y tristemente May de ultima.

Ambos contrincantes se miraban fijamente, Brock estaría de arbitro.

—bien, las reglas son simples, se usaran un solo Pokemon, cuando el Pokemon de algún oponente no pueda continuar acaba el combate— dijo este mirando a ambos quienes asintieron —¡empiecen!— dio la orden el líder de gimnasio.

ambos contrincantes se miraban directamente a los ojos, Max saco su Pokeball y la lanzo.

—¡Ve Shuppet!— grito el peliverde llamando a su Pokemon fantasma —veamos que tan fuerte te volviste Ash— dijo el menor con una sonrisa.

El azabache solo sonrió, le dio una orden a su compañero quien se posiciono en el campo de batalla.

—típico de Ash, elegir primero a Pikachu— dijo Dawn que esperaba ver algo nuevo.

—¡no tendremos compasión! ¡ataca Shuppet, Bola sombra!— grito el joven Max.

El Pokemon fantasma cargo una bola con tono morado que fue directo contra Pikachu, el ratón amarillo no se movió ni un segundo; el impacto llego levantando una pequeña polvera. Todos se sorprendieron porque Ash no dijera nada, pero se sorprendieron mas al ver lo calmado que estaba. Cuando la polvera se disipo, se podía observar a el ratón sin un solo rasguño, cosa que sorprendió a todos.

—con ese nivel de ataque no harás cosquillas a Pikachu Max— dijo el azabache con tono calmado y una leve sonrisa, mientras que Pikachu también sonreía.

Max se sorprendió por eso, estaba seguro que esa bola sombra era muy potente, pero no dejo eso de lado y dudo en lanzar el siguiente ataque ordenandole a Shuppet que usara Golpe bajo, el Pokemon fantasma fue rápidamente contra Pikachu, quien no se movía, justo unos segundos antes de que Shuppet diera el golpe, Pikachu había desaparecido sorprendiendo a todos.

—Pikachu, Cola de hierro— dijo Ash, todos miraron como arriba de un confundido Shuppet aparecía Pikachu listo para darle un poderoso golpe. El cual dio de lleno y mando a Shuppet contra el suelo levantando un poco de polvo; cuando se disipo, se vio al Pokemon fantasma totalmente noqueado.

—¡el vencedor es Ash!— dijo Brock.

Los demás estaban sorprendidos de la velocidad y fuerza de Pikachu. Max devolvió a Shuppet a su Pokeball y le dio las gracias, jamas imagino que Ash se habia vuelto tan fuerte. Luego de un apretón de manos, Max se retiro dando paso a Misty.

—bien Ash espero estés listo, porque no me contendré— dijo la "sirena" tomando su Pokeball.

—espero que no Misty...— dijo el azabache totalmente tranquilo con una leve sonrisa, cosa que molesto a la chica.

Esta lanzo su Pokeball para que surgiera un Milotic, Ash no cambio de Pokemon dejando a Pikachu dandole una gran ventaja. Misty dio la orden de usar Acua cola a Milotic, la cual se lanzo a gran velocidad contra Pikachu quien ni se movió.

Todos miraron asombrados como el Milotic estaba a unos escasos segundos de dar el golpe, los demás pensaron que Pikachu haria lo mismo cuando se enfrento al Shuppet de Max, pero grande fue la sorpresa cuando miraron como la cola rodeada de agua de Milotic dio de lleno en la cara de Pikachu. El impacto fue tanto que levanto una polvera, los demás se preocuparon ya que el golpe se vio fue muy duro, para cuando volvió la visibilidad en el campo, entraron en shock.

Pikachu estaba hay con la cara algo movida a un lado a causa del golpe, con la cola de Milotic en su mejilla, lo mas sorprendente que ni lo movió un poco. Misty quedo impactada igual que los demás.

—"ese Acua cola fue tremendo, tanto que pudo dañar mucho a un Pokemon planta, pero a Pikachu ni lo movió...¿que tan fuerte se volvieron Ash?"— pensó el criador Pokemon.

—como dije...— hablo Ash mirando a Misty —esos débiles ataques no harán cosquillas a Pikachu— dijo con la leve sonrisa, Misty estaba impactada ya que el ataque de su Pokemon no le hizo ni una herida —Pikachu...— dijo Ash, Misty reacciono rápidamente.

—¡Milotic aléjate de hay ya!— grito la líder del gimnasio agua, cuando su Pokemon se iba alejar, Pikachu tomo su cola pegándola mas a su cara —"¡¿que demonios?!"— pensó Misty sorprendida. De pronto el cielo empezó a oscurecerse, nubes negras empezaban a juntarse —¡Milotic escapa de su agarre!— grito Misty.

Milotic intentaba escapar de las garras de Pikachu, pero este parecía tener una gran fuerza en su pequeñas patas, para hacer la cosa mas facil Pikachu dio una leve descarga a Milotic dejandola paralizada, cosa que no le gusto a Misty.

—usa trueno...— dijo Ash con seriedad, todos miraron como el ratón amarillo lanzo un leve rayo al cielo.

De pronto se vio como un potente trueno se dirigía a donde estaban Pikachu y Milotic, el poder del ataque se podía decir con sol verlo, cuando impacto con los dos Pokemon, una intensa luz se vio y una poderosa onda de choque se sintió. Los demás tuvieron que cubrirse por las ráfagas de viento que el ataque causo. Cuando todo se calmo se vio a Pikachu y a Milotic en el mismo sitio, a su alrededor un gran y profundo cráter; Misty estaba totalmente en shock y cayo de rodillas temblando.

—el ganador...es Ash— dijo Brock tembloroso por ver tan mortal ataque.

Aunque Milotic no estaba debilitado ni noqueado, se podía deducir quien seria el vencedor si volvían a batallar, Pikachu volvió al Hombro de Ash, mientras que Misty regreso a una asustada Milotic al ver como casi muere.

—creo que nos pasamos ¿no?— dijo Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras Pikachu también estaba con la misma sonrisa y asintiendo levemente, pues ese ataque dejo un profundo agujero en el campo, cosa que la pagaria Ash luego de que su madre le reclame.

—¡eso fue increíble!— grito Max emocionado yendo a donde Ash.

Los demás se miraron sin poder creer lo que vieron; el azabache pregunto quien era el siguiente, obteniendo una negativa de Dawn y May que no quisieron batallar con él después de lo que observaron. Luego de calmarse, todos estaban en la sala de la casa casi matando a Ash con preguntas, todos querían saber como es que se volvieron tan ridiculamente fuertes. El joven Ketchum lograba evitar el tema con cosas tontas. Luego de un rato, los chicos se retiraron ya que harían unas cosas mas antes de irse mañana, Ash fue donde el profesor ya que este ultimo le quería dar una noticia.

En casa de Oak, el azabache estaba jugando con sus viejos Pokemon, quienes estaban mas que alegres de ver a su amigo después de tanto tiempo, algunos Pokemon interrogaban a Pikachu para saber que habían hecho todo ese tiempo, pero el ratón amarillo sabia callar. Luego de un rato Ash fue donde el viejo profesor.

—muchacho me entere de tu hazaña de esta mañana, verdaderamente te has vuelto fuerte— dijo Oak mirándolo —y aquí entre nos...¿en que nivel esta Pikachu?— pregunto el señor, Ash dudo un momento en si decirle o no, pero decidió hacerlo.

—la verdad profesor...Pikachu esta fácilmente en nivel de Legendario...— dijo el Ketchum de manera tranquila.

Al profesor casi le da un paro por semejante noticia y de su boca salio un gran grito que decía "¡¿UN LEGENDARIO?!".

—profesor le agradecería no decirle a nadie, no quiero que la gente sepa...no ahora— pidió el azabache sorprendiendo a Oak, ya que hace tiempo el "viejo Ash" lo hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos —pero bueno...dígame ¿que era la noticia que quería decirme profesor?— pregunto el joven sacando de su trance al viejo Oak.

—ah claro, quería hablarte de una nueva región, se llama la Región de Kalos— dijo Oak con una sonrisa.

—¿Kalos?— pregunto Ash mirando como Oak sonreía.

—así es muchacho, es una región algo lejana, pero que seguro te gustara, allá hay Pokemons nuevos y raros— dijo el profesor intentando hacer la noticia mas tentadora.

—vaya, suena bastante bien...— dijo Ash pero con tono suave.

—lo se, haré los preparativos para que vayas— dijo con animo.

—no...— dijo Ash llamando la atención del profesor que se extraño de esa reacción y noto la seriedad de Ash —no estoy interesado en esa Región profesor— dijo el Ketchum sorprendiendo de sobre manera al viejo quien jamas pensó oír eso de la boca de ese muchacho —aunque suene tentador eso de nuevos y raros Pokemons, no iré, ya que, iré a otro lugar...— dijo aun serio.

—no entiendo...¿a que lugar iras muchacho?— pregunto el profesor curioso.

El joven embozo una sonrisa leve y llena de determinación y seguridad, lo que sorprendió al viejo Oak ya que ademas vio en los ojos del joven un intenso brillo, ese brillo que vio la primera vez que Ash obtuvo a Pikachu.

—enfrentare el reto de...¡La Región Honorigai!— dijo con determinación.

El profesor se quedo un momento callado y sorprendido, y solo de su boca salio una cosa.

—¿Hono...rigai?...— pregunto el Profesor Oak confundido, luego de unos segundos se dirigió a su computadora y empezó a buscar —¿es estas no?— pregunto nuevamente señalando en la pantalla una isla que no era tan grande como las demás Regiones que el azabache recorrió, y ademas era mas alejada que la Región de Kalos.

—así es Profesor, en mi viaje de entrenamiento escuche sobre dicha Región y me llamo la atención una cosa— dijo Ash recordando como fue que supo sobre dicha isla.

Flash Back.

Podemos ver a un joven chico de unos 18 años en caminando, vestía unos pantalones azules, camisa blanca, una chaqueta negra con franjas azules a los costados, zapatos de color blancos. En su hombro un rato de un peculiar color amarillo, franjas marrones que adornaban su espalda, orejas largas y puntiagudas y una cola en forma de rayo. El joven de ojos miel y con dos zetas en su mejilla caminaba tranquilamente disfrutando del paisaje.

—hace mucho que no salíamos a dar una vuelta, ya era hora ¿no amigo?— decía el chico con una leve sonrisa recibiendo.

—Pika, pika, pikachu— dijo el ratón en su idioma.

Mientras ambos miraban el paisaje notaron a dos entrenadores en un duelo, esto le llamo la atención y se acerco para ver mejor el combate, eran un joven caza insectos contra otro, el primero usaba un Bedrill y el segundo un Venonat. Luego de una ardua batalla el Bedrill cayo vencido dando por ganador el Venonat, Ash disfruto del combate y estaba a punto de irse pero escucho algo que le llamo mas aun la atención.

—oye ¿has escuchado sobre esa isla?— le pregunto uno de los entrenadores al otro.

—¿te refieres a esa donde esta la liga imposible de ganar? Si la eh oído, según cuentan muchos entrenadores fuertes han ido a buscar el titulo de campeón, pero nadie lo a conseguido— dijo el otro dándole de comer a su Venonat.

—si, incluso escuche que varios campeones de algunas regiones han ido para poder hacerse con el titulo, pero ninguno lo a logrado— hablo el primero nuevamente acariciando a su Bedrill.

El azabache escucho eso atentamente y se dirigió a ambos entrenadores.

—disculpen— dijo llamando la atención de ambos —¿es es cierto lo que dicen?— pregunto algo serio el joven Ash.

—¿buscas información amigo?— pregunto uno de los caza bicho con tono retador.

—te diremos si nos derrotas— dijo el otro.

—esta bien, pero luego deberán decirme todo lo que sepan sobre esa región...— dijo serio.

Asi empezaron la batalla.

Fin Flash Back.

—luego de ganarles, muy fácil realmente, solo use a uno de mis Pokemon, me contaron lo que sabían, lo que me ayudo a buscar mas información, cosa que no era sencillo pues cada vez que le preguntaba a una persona sobre esa región me retaba a un combate por información, claro que eso me hizo mas fuerte— dijo Ash mirando a Oak quien no perdió detalle de la historia.

—interesante...— dijo en un susurro el Profesor —bueno muchacho es tu decisión a donde deseas ir, solo ten mucho cuidado— dijo Oak con una sonrisa como un padre preocupado.

—la tendré profesor, bien iré a descansar pero antes...Profesor quiero que vayamos un momento al patio— dijo Ash yendo al patio seguido de un confundido Oak.

Ya cuando llegaron allá, el joven pelinegro saco cinco Pokeballs.

—Profesor le dejare a mi equipo esta noche, pero le pido que nadie los pueda ver, solo usted, confió en que aceptara mi petición— dijo en tono muy serio ash.

Oak no entendió porque tanto misterio, pero asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender al chico que confiara en el, después de todo, Oak sabia secretos muy profundos, el joven lanzo sus Pokaballs que se abrieron y dispararon una rayo blanco hacia fuera, el Profesor cayo al suelo al ver el equipo de Ash, era algo imposible de imaginar.

—muchacho tu...— decía el profesor indiganado al ver semejantes criaturas.

Al día siguiente, Ash ya se había despedido de sus amigos quienes tenían otros deberes que hacer, se despidió de su madre quien le hizo un conjunto nuevo, pero le dio la orden de ponérselo luego. Luego de despedirse de todos sus demás Pokemon y de darle las gracias al profesor por dejar que Staraptor lo llevara a su destino y luego devolverlo pues no podía llevar mas de seis Pokemon, se fue en el gran ave rumbo al puerto ya que ah esa región solo se llegaba en barco.

—y ahí va, rumbo a una nueva aventura— dijo Delia quitando una lagrima de su ojo.

—estoy seguro que ese muchacho hará cosas grandes de ahora en adelante...aunque aun me preocupa una cosa— decía el Profesor, aunque eso ultimo fue para si mismo.

Luego de una hora de vuelo, Ash llego al puerto a tiempo para darle chance de regresar a su amigo alado a el Profesor y subir al barco, luego de eso ya el barco estaba en movimiento rumbo a la Región Horonigai.

—Pikachu, nos dirigimos a una Región nueva y llena de retos...y si es cierto lo que me dijo aquel hombre entonces este reto sera mas que difícil de lograr— decía el azabache recordando la ultima gota de información que obtuvo de un hombre mayor.

Flash Back.

Luego de una ardua batalla contra un gran veterano, el joven Ash salio victorioso, luego de curar a sus amigos Pokemon, ambos, joven y mayor, estaban sentando en una banca donde aquel hombre le daba información de dicha isla a Ash.

—eso es todo lo que puedo decirte joven espero sea de tu utilidad— dijo aquel veterano, el joven Ash agradeció y estaba apunto de irse, pero un llamado de aquel hombre le hizo detenerse —un momento, muchacho, hay algo mas que debes saber, no te lo eh dicho por temor a que tus ganas de ir allá se esfumen, pero la verdad es que...— el veterano hizo una pausa dejando a Ash intrigado —eh de decirte que en esa isla habitan los lideres de gimnasio mas fuertes que te puedas imaginar, y lo digo por experiencia propia, esos lideres son de temer, aunque les combatí con Pokemons que tenían ventaja sobre los suyos, me dieron una paliza, por eso debo advertirte que si iras debes volver muy fuerte, mas de lo que tu anhelas, después de todo iras a una región donde nadie ah ganado la liga en mas de 50 años —dijo el veterano serio, cosa que dejo en shock a el azabache —y una región donde desde hace tres años nadie ah pasado del primer gimnasio —finalizo el veterano dejando a Ash aun mas sorprendido.

Fin del Flash Back.

—una región donde hace mas de 50 años nadie ah ganado la liga de ese lugar, y donde hace mas de cinco años nadie a pasado el primer gimnasio...— decía el azabache mirando al frente viendo el mar.

Esa es...

La Región Horonigai.

**Esta historia continuara.**

**Bien este fue el capitulo de hoy, ya ven que Ash se entreno tan duro que hizo a Pikachu nivel legendario, pero no se sabe si su equipo es de ese nivel también, de todas formas hice que Ash fuera sumamente fuerte porque esa región como ven esta habitada por lideres monstruosamente poderosos que nadie a pasado al primer líder de gimnasio, cada vez que Ash vaya a combatir con uno de los lideres revelare información de dicho líder, también de personajes que aparecerán para acompañar a nuestro azabache.**

**Este fic esta basado en estilo juego y anime, es decir, tendrá las reglas del juego Pokemon, con los personajes del Anime, lo que quiere decir que aquí hay alto mando, o élite cuatro, no hay campeonatos ni nada eso solo batallas buenas, si piensan que exagero al poner a ash a un nivel tan elevado pues piensen bien, Ash debería tener un nivel superior a los demás joder, pero en el anime siempre lo reinician y lo hacen ver como una mierda Dx eso no me gusta.**

**Sobre parejas, ya que el fic tiene toque romántico, les dejare entender que quiero hacer un Harem, pero, ojo, no con las típicas chicas de siempre, véase Misty, May, Dawn, Iris bla bla, quiero y espero chicas nuevas, dejare que ustedes escojan a tres chicas que sean parte de su harem, pero algunas que ustedes piensen pueda estar con Ash, ojo en esto pueden escoger chicas del anime, o el manga o el juego.**

**Bien creo que eso era todo, otra cosa, no piensen que porque Ash es un entrenador poderoso ira y vencerá al primer líder así como así, o al segundo, era solo eso.**

**Bien amigos es todo por ahora, espero les allá gustado nos vemos en la otra recuerden dejar reviews. Yuuruhismi fuera.**

**PD: en mi perfil les dejare imágenes de como se ven los amigos de Ash y en el siguiente capitulo como se ve Ash.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hola lectores, les saluda Yuruu, bien no tuve tiempo de subir el fic ya que ando haciendo ocupaciones, y dentro de poco puede que entre ya a la universidad (noooooo) así que tendré limite de tiempo para continuar el fic, pero no se si por ahora ya que posiblemente me quede sin interne por una temporada, es que esta pinche caro -n- bueno continuo, gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic y les allá gustado, estoy muy agradecido y espero les sigas gustando en el futuro, bueno procederé a decir unas cosas.**

**Master93: gracias por seguir la historia y que te guste, sobre el equipo de Ash, lo revelare de a poco, ya que después debo dar explicación.**

**Jose: gracias por leer mi historia y que te gustara, aquí tengo la continuación.**

**Diego4560: gracias por comentar y que te guste.**

**Nico2883: gracias por seguir mi historia y que te gustara, entiendo mas o menos el ingles xD, sobre eso no se debo pensarlo.**

**Parejas: como sabrán nuestro dos veces sobreviviente a voldemort debe tener chica, así que espero me digan algunas sugerencias, yo meteré a dos y ustedes tres.**

**Serena: bueno veamos, esta apareció de la nada y le gusta Ash, pero aun así pienso que hasta que no vea nada romántico entre ellos no creo ponerla como pareja.**

**Anabel: solo apareció un capitulo (según yo recuerde) así que no es seguro.**

**White: venga, que seria algo nuevo eh interesante, podría ser.**

**Angy: no se, se ve mas yaoi que otra cosa (por la apariencia de esta)**

**sigan dándome ideas damas y caballeros, bien ahora el capitulo, disfrútenlo.**

**Pokemon no me pertenece es de su creador cuyo nombre ya saben.**

**Capitulo dos.**

**Bienvenidos a la Región Horonigai.**

Han pasado ya una cuatro dias desde que el joven Ash ketchump de pueblo paleta partió rumbo a otra aventura, esta vez a una region que al parecer representa un gran reto. Ahora vemos a él varias veces héroe del mundo mirando al horizonte esperando ansioso llegar a su nueva aventura.

—han pasado ya cuatro dias, estoy ansioso de llegar ya— decía el joven Ash con una leve sonrisa, su fiel eh inseparable compañero se encontraba en su hombro.

—oye tu— se escucho la voz de un hombre, el azabache se giro mirando a un hombre de unos 29 años con chaqueta negra sin mangas, una camisa blanca por debajo, jeans negro y botas negras y lentes oscuros —tengamos una batalla— dijo aquel hombre con una sonrisa triunfante como sabiendo que ganaría.

El joven azabache sonrió un poco mas y acepto el reto, ambos entrenadores se posicionaron en el pequeño campo que se encontraba en el barco , la gente curiosa y amantes de batallas se reunieron para ver el enfrentamiento.

—pongámonos mas interesante— dijo aquel hombre —apuesto a uno de mis pokemon, el que tu quieras— dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, cosa que saco de balance a el joven Ash.

—¿apostar un Pokemon? ¿estas de broma?— dijo serio Ash mirando al sujeto, los murmullos de la gente no dejaban de sonar al escuchar lo que dijo aquel hombre —esta bien, acepto— dijo Ash sorprendiendo a la gente por aceptar tal cosa.

El entrenador enemigo saco su pokeball y la arrojo para que esta se abriera y saliera un potente Nidoking que lanzo un gran rugido. Ash miro al Pokemon y supuso que era muy fuerte.

—un Nidoking, no se si dabas ir tu Pikachu, se nota que ese Pokemon es poderoso— decía el azabache a su compañero.

—Pika, pika, chu, chu, pikachu— le respondió su compañero.

—tienes razón, usaremos a uno de nuestros compañeros— respondió el azabache sacando su Pokeball para arrojarla y una luz cegara a todos por un momento.

Cuando volvió la visibilidad, todos abrieron sus ojos, notaron que en el campo de batalla solo estaba Nidoking, pero algunos notaron algo raro, hace un momento había mucho sol, pero al parecer este se había ido, pero no era eso, cuando algunos curiosos voltearon a ver si era una nube, se llevaron una gran sorpresa, todos los presentes se quedaron boca abierta al ver algo increíble en el cielo.

—bien, comenzamos— dijo el joven Ash con un brillo en sus ojos.

Luego de una momento se podía ver a Nidoking totalmente derrotado eh incapaz de moverse, el joven azabache tenia su Pokeball en la mano guardando a su Pokemon, les dio unas leves palabras y coloco la esfera detrás en su cintura. El otro entrenador regreso a su Nidoking, lo entreno de forma rigurosa y formidable, pero jamas pensó que fuera derrotado de tal forma, sabia que había perdido desde el primer momento que vio ese Pokemon en el cielo y ahora, debía pagar caro, dar uno de sus Pokemon, sabia que perdería a su Nidoking, eso era seguro. Luego de un momento, ambos entrenadores estaban frente a frente, listos para concluir todo. Las personas que vieron todo no se sorprendieron que el joven chico ganara, después de todo, tenia un Pokemon majestuoso, muchos notaron que tenia a su equipo completo, lo que significa que capaz ese Pokemon de hace un momento no sea el único con tal poder.

—bien, has ganado, como dije te daré uno de mis Pokemon— dijo el hombre sacando tres Pokeball para que un brillo rojizo saliera de cada una dejando libre a sus tres Pokemon, el Nidoking que estaba mas recuperado, un Kingdra, y un pequeño y asustadizo cubchoo pues estaba algo tembloroso.

Ash miro a estos tres Pokemon, no había duda que ese Nidoking y ese Kingdra se venia muy poderosos, claro que el Nidoking no tuvo oportunidad contra su Pokemon, pero aun así la hubiera tenido algo complicado con Pikachu si hubiera peleado. Pero le llamo la atención el mas pequeño. Se escuchaban murmullos de la gente preguntándose cual elegiría el entrenador, muchos, o mejor dicho, casi todos estaban seguros que elegiría al Nidoking, pero se sorprendieron cuando el joven se agacho y tomo al pequeño cubchoo.

—hola pequeño, mi nombre es Ash ¿te gustaría venir conmigo?— dijo el joven azabache con una leve sonrisa, el Pokemon estaba sorprendido de eso y lagrimitas salieron de sus ojos haciéndolo ver mas tierno aun sacando corazones en los ojos de muchas chicas por ver tal escena ( w kawaii ) —tomare eso como un si— dijo el azabache de nuevo, el pequeño Pokemon asintió felizmente —¿espero no tengas problemas?— pregunto Ash al hombre que sonrió.

—ja, ese Pokemon es un inútil, lo atrape solo hace una semana, pensé en volverlo poderoso, pero no es mas que un miedoso que huye siempre, incluso no puede dura una ronda con mi Nidoking, mejor para mi quédate con esa peste, de todas formas pensaba en dejarlo por hay a ver si otro ingenuo lo coje— dijo aquel hombre con una sonrisa, pero se le quito cuando vio los ojos de Ash, un escalofrió corrió por todo su cuerpo, guardo a sus otros dos Pokemon y se fue de hay rápido casi corriendo.

Luego de eso, el azabache se fue a una de las pantallas de vídeo llamadas, en un momento vio al profesor Oak.

—hola muchacho ¿que tal todo?— hablo Oak feliz de ver a quien consideraba el mejor entrenador.

—excelente profesor, ya falta poco para que llegue— dijo Ash con una sonrisa, Pikachu saludo al profesor desde la cabeza Ash y un cubchoo curiosos miraba a la pantalla, cosa que noto el profesor ya que básicamente estaba en el hombro de el joven.

—oye Ash ¿de donde sacaste ese cubchoo?— pregunto el profesor intrigado.

—bueno, vera...— luego de que el joven Ash contara la historia, el profesor no se sorprendió de que Ash ganara, pero aun así le dio un reclamo de no tomar a sus oponentes a la ligera.

—bueno muchacho, pero recuerda que solo puedes llevar seis Pokemon en tu equipo, y ya lo tienes completo, asi que deberás enviarme ese cubchoo— dijo el profesor notando como el cubchoo se deprimió un poco.

—si lo se, pero no tengo problema con eso— dijo el joven Ash con una sonrisa sorprendiendo al profesor.

—¿a que te refieres muchacho?— pregunto e profesor curioso.

—pues vera, mientras entrenaba, decidí regresar al frente de batalla, para poder seguir mi entrenamiento y mejorar en algunas cosas, pero no fue tan fácil, los cerebros me insistían en quedarme como el líder del frente de batalla y bueno dijeron que querían probar mis habilidades para ver si merezco recibir sus enseñanzas, jamas pensé que habían mejorado desde la ultima vez que los enfrente y casi me vencen, pero logre derrotarlos y logre que me enseñaran, aunque antes me arrepentí pues su entrenamiento era muy riguroso y fuerte— dijo el azabache con una sonrisa nerviosa recordando ese "brutal" entrenamiento —en fin, luego de terminar, los cerebros me pidieron otra vez quedarme como su líder, pero rechace la oferta, otra vez, pero antes de irme me dijeron que como había sido el único capaz de ganar la batalla de la frontera dos veces, aunque la segunda no oficial, merecía un premio, y me dieron esto— dijo el azabache sacando una especie de carnet donde decía que el entrenador puede portar máximo 8 Pokemons. Incluso tenia el sello del frente de batalla, el nombre de Ash y una foto suya.

Esto tomo por sorpresa al profesor, no había duda, ni una sola, que ese muchacho era el mejor.

—bueno entonces no hay problema, suerte en tu viaje muchacho y espero noticias de ti pronto— dijo el profesor.

—gracias profesor, lo veré pronto— dijo el azabache para terminar la vídeo llamada.

—¡atención a todos los pasajeros, estamos a pocos minutos de llegar a nuestro destino, repito, estamos a pocos minutos de llegar a nuestro destino, por favor recoger sus objetos o pertenencias y esperar cerca de la salida!— se escucho la voz del capitán por el alta voz.

El joven azabache se dirigió a su camarote y arreglo todo, no sin antes tomar un baño rápido y colocarse la ropa que su madre hizo, se miro en el espejo y sonrió, definitivamente su madre sabia la ropa que su hijo debía usar. Luego de varios minutos, el barco llego a su destino, el puerto de la Región, las personas bajaron lentamente con cuidado.

El azabache espero a que todos bajaran y se quedo mirando la cuida, era grande, un puerto bastante amplio, y una vista al mar hermoso, sin duda un lugar maravilloso, incluso los Pokemon andaban de aquí para allá felices jugando, las personas no se inmutaban por ver a algunos pichus correr lanzando pequeñas descargas, incluso pudo ver a varios gastly espantar algunas personas, pero luego se reían.

—parece que aquí humanos y Pokemon si viven unidos y en paz— dijo el azabache, visito varios lugares, pero en ellos casi todos los Pokemon andaban con dueños o pocos eran los que estaban sueltos, bajo por fin del barco dando su primer paso en su nuevo reto —hemos llegado— dijo el azabache con una leve sonrisa —¡ah la Región Horonegai!— dijo mas emocionado.

El joven Ash empezó a caminar mirando a los Pokemon juguetones corriendo, personas con sonrisas, se sentía un aire puro aunque fuera una ciudad, miraban a Pokemons trabajar junto con personas, como Machamp cargando cajas grandes y pesadas. Sin pensarlo dos veces fue en busca del centro Pokemon. Luego de caminar un rato y ver vas detalladamente la ciudad, encontró el centro pokemon, entro y se sorprendió de ver a una gran cantidad de entrenadores cuidando a sus Pokemons.

—increíble...— dijo el azabache sorprendido y se dirigió a el mostrador donde lo recibo la enfermera, miro a la encargada y se sorprendió porque no era como las que conocía.

La enfermera tenia pelo blanco, con dos grandes rulos en su frente y otros dos que estaban un poco mas abajo de sus hombros, pelo liso y brillante, un vestido rosado, las mangas abombadas y una cinta blanca al final de estas, largos guantes blancos llegando mas arriba del codo, medias larga negras, sandalias rosadas y una delantal blanco atado a su cintura con un moño grande detrás.

—hola bienvenido al centro Pokemon, soy Mary ¿en que puedo ayudarte?— dijo amablemente la chica con una sonrisa.

—hola, vengo para que puedan darle atención a mis Pokemons, vengo de un un viaje largo— dijo el azabache con una sonrisa, causando un leve sonrojo en la enfermera.

—no hay problema— dijo Mary apenada, el azabache coloco las seis Pokaball en el mostrador —los atenderemos en seguida, Blissey— llamo la enfermera, detrás de la cortina salio una Blissey pero muy diferente, cosa que sorprendió al azabache —Blissey atiende a estos Pokemon por favor— pidió la enfermera dándole en la bandeja las Pokeball y colocando a Pikachu en la camilla.

—Bli, blissey— respondió la Pokemon yéndose.

—ese Blissey no es como los que yo eh visto— dijo el entrenador llamando la atención de la enfermera.

—veo que eres nuevo por esta región, pues si, esa es la otra evolución de Blissey— dijo la enfermera —creo que, esta evolución cambia un poco el aspecto de los Pokemon, pero básicamente no tanto, incluso sigue siendo una Blissey, bueno no entiendo bien de eso— dijo la enfermera sacando la lengua y con los ojos cerrados.

Ash no sabia que decir, pensar que en esta isla existía "eso". Pero dejo eso de lado y miro a los entrenadores.

—enfermera Mary ¿porque hay tanto entrenadores aquí?— pregunto Ash mirando a la enfermera.

—cada uno de ellos intento ganar el gimnasio de esta ciudad, pero como puedes ver, ninguno pudo, así quedaron sus compañeros luego de la batalla contra el líder— dijo Mary mirando con leve tristeza a los entrenadores —supongo que usted también querrá retar el gimnasio ¿o me equivoco?— pregunto Mary mirando al azabache.

—así es, pienso conseguir llegar a la liga pokemon de esta región— dijo con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a la enfermera, y no fue la única, casi todos oyeron eso.

—oye tu— llamo una muchacho— ¿a que te refieres con llegar a la liga pokemon?— pregunto el muchacho.

—pues eso, llegare a la liga pokemon y la ganare— dijo el azabache seguro, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

—¿en serio crees ser capaz de ganar si quiera a la líder de aquí? No seas iluso ella es muy poderosa, no podrás avanzar mas de aquí— dijo el muchacho.

—que tu perdieras y te rindas no es mi culpa— dijo el azabache haciendo molestar al muchacho —cada uno de ustedes fue y enfrento el reto de ese gimnasio, aunque muchos de aquí ya sabían de ante mano que era "imposible" ganar, entonces ¿yo no tengo derecho a intentar?— decía el Ketchump sorprendiendo a algunos —no me importa que tan fuerte sea esa líder, yo la retare y venceré, y prometo volver con la medalla de ese gimnasio, reuniré las 8 medallas eh iré a la liga pokemon— dijo el Ketchump con una sonrisa dejando a todo atónitos.

El azabache miro como la Blissey trajo a su compañero y a Pikachu, dio las gracias y se fue de hay. Luego de caminar un rato y preguntar logro llegar a donde estaba el primer gimnasio de la región.

—bien, aquí estamos, el primer gimnasio, nuestra primera batalla, llego la hora amigo— dijo el azabache que estaba apunto de entrar.

—¿así que te crees lo suficientemente fuerte no?— se escucho la voz de una persona detrás del azabache, este se giro y miro a un chico de unos 18 años.

—¿quien eres tu?— pregunto Ash mirando al chico.

—mi nombre es Darking y yo...te reto a una batalla— dijo el chico llamado darking.

—no tengo tiempo, debo ganar una medalla— dijo Ash quien se propuso a entrar de nuevo, pero ocurrió que no pudo ya que un Pokemon se interpuso.

—si quieres entra al gimnasio Supaken (Supa- Super-, Ken -Puño- = Super puño) deberás vencerme primero— dijo el chico mirando al azabache.

—¿en serio? ¿quien te crees que eres tu?— dijo Ash serio mirando al chico.

—yo...soy un entrenador igual que tu, que busca vencer en esta liga, y no se si eres capaz de hacer frente a lo que te espera hay dentro, noto que tienes un Pikachu algo fuerte, pero no sera suficiente contra la lider...— dijo el chico arrogante —demuéstrame que vales algo aquí...— volvio a decir de forma desafiante.

**Ash llega a la Región Horonigai dispuesto a retar al primer líder de gimnasio pero un joven llamado Darking se interpone en su camino retándolo a una batalla.**

—vaya, vaya...esto sera interesante juju...—

**Esta historia continuara.**

**Bien, es todo por ahora, aclaro de una vez que no lo hice largo por el tiempo, muchos me dirán que muestre el equipo de Ash, pero mostrare una parte en el próximo capitulo, antes que nada el Harem sera de nueve chicas, tres que yo escogeré tres ustedes y las otras tres bueno ya verán ahora les dejo y espero les allá gustado, la próxima vez me concentrare en la batalla.**

**Próximo**** capitulo.**

**Darking, el domador siniestro.**

**Otra cosa ¿me pueden decir como subir imágenes propias de mi pc a mi perfil, ose que no tenga que buscarlas por Internet?**

**Así**** podre subir las apariencia de los personajes y algunos Pokemons.**

**Bien es todo nos vemos la otra.**

**Yuuru fuera.**


	4. Chapter 3

Hola lectores ¿como les va? Les saluda nuevamente Yuurushimi, trayendoles el siguiente capitulo de mi Fic, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y que la historia les guste, espero sigan leyendo y les guste mas. Bueno lamento la demora, pero como dije eh estado ocupado en algunas cosas lo que no me da tiempo de seguir con los capítulos, pero en fin hoy por fin subiré uno nuevo, ahora procederé a responder comentarios.

Diego4560: el Internet siempre jode, pero me las arreglare para seguir subiendo capítulos.

CCSakuraforever: se que tardo mucho, pero ya explique que tengo cosas que hacer y no me da tiempo, por eso me toma algo de tiempo subir los capítulos.

Ifrit2007: gracias por comentar y todo eso que dijiste, como a todo escritor se nos van algunas palabras mal o no escritas bien, yo casi siempre leo mis capítulos antes de subirlos, pero no me da tiempo asi que lo dejo como esta, ahora déjame responderte algunas cosas.

Primero: Ash no es invencible, solo que su nivel esta en donde debería, ya que siempre lo vencen con facilidad eh incluso novatos, cosa que no me gusta, lo que me refiero es que Ash esta en un nivel superior a líder de gimnasio, ahora no diré si es de nivel Élite, Campeón, o Superior a eso.

Segundo: se muy bien que las enfermeras saben todo de Pokemon, pero en esta historia hacer a una que no sepa mucho fue parte de la idea pues ella tendrá algunas cosas que ver en el fic, ademas ver a la misma enfermera sabelo todo es algo aburrido. Mas adelante diré porque ella no sabe mucho sobre el tema de las evoluciones nuevas.

Tercero: en ningún momento dije que pondría Pokemon nuevo de siniestro, simplemente dije que un Pokemon se interpuso, mas no que era algo nuevo, porque si no hubiera dicho algo como.

"entonces Ash miro al Pokemon que evitaba su camino, sorprendido pues jamas había visto esa tipo de Pokemon"

pero no fue así, conozco a todos los Pokemon tipo siniestro, no puedo considerarme fan de Pokemon sin saberlo, pero gracias por eso. No mentiré y diré que vi muchos Fakemon (Pokemon creados por Fans) y muchos eran buenos, pero les diré que máximo incluí solo 4 Pokemon nuevos ni mas ni menos, los demás son, mas adelante lo sabrán.

Bien ahora si empecemos.

Pokemon no me pertenece, ya saben de quien es.

**Capitulo Tres.**

**Darking, el domador siniestro.**

**Yo soy la líder Nameraka.**

**En capítulos anteriores.**

Ash logra llegar a la Región Horenigai, enterándose que la líder del gimnasio de la ciudad donde estaba nadie le había ganado, decide hacerle frente para ganar su medalla, pero sin previo aviso un chico llamado Darking lo reta a una batalla Pokemon.

—demuéstrame que vales algo aquí...— dijo Darking, el muchacho estaba vestido con una chaqueta negra, de cuello rojo doblado hacia atrás, el fina de sus mangas también eran rojas, con un bolsillo del lado derecho con la parte de arriba roja y debajo tenia una camisa marrón semi claro y un collar con una Pokaball, tenia puestos unos short cortos de un tono griseado, bolsillos de mismo color pero rojos en la parte de arriba, y una cintas que salían a los lados de forma ondulada de color rojo, zapatos de tono negro con rojo y medias blancas, sus ojos de color rojo, pelo negro semi rebelde y algo largo.

Ash miraba al joven chico quien lo estaba retando a un batalla, sinceramente quería probar a ese muchacho, pero sus ganas de enfrentar a la líder de ese gimnasio eran mas fuertes, pero al parecer no tenia mas opción que tomar el reto del chico, lanzando un suspiro miro a el muchacho.

—esta bien, si eso quieres, acepto tu reto— dijo el azabache, haciendo que el chico sonría.

—perfecto, aquí cerca hay un campo de batalla, andando— dijo Darking empezando a caminar.

el azabache no se inmuto y lo siguió, el Pokemon que habia evitado que pasara, que era un Houndoom muy bien entrenado se notaba, se poso al lado de Darking, este le dio una caricia en la cabeza cosa que le gusto al Pokemon. Luego de caminar un minuto, llegaron a un amplio campo, ideal para un batalla.

—bien, espero estés listo, si no logras vencerme, entonces no tienes ningún derecho de retar a la líder— dijo Darking con una sonrisa.

—¿porque haces esto? ¿que ganas con pelear conmigo?— pregunto el azabache serio mirándolo.

—escuche tu discurso en el CP (centro pokemon, de ahora en adelante le diré así)— dijo Darking son su sonrisa aun —diciendo esas palabras de aliento, mira que me sorprendiste, pero ni tu eres capaz de ganar— seguía diciendo.

—me estas subestimando, tomando en cuenta que aun no eh retado a esa líder ¿porque estas tan seguro de que no ganare?— pregunto Ash.

—je, eso es fácil, hace cinco años que nadie es capaz de vencer a esta líder, su poder es igual al de un entrenador de Élite ¿crees tu, un recién llegado, poder ganarle? No lo creas, yo en intentando vencerla— dijo Darking con los ojos cerrados —eh entrenado como loco, fortaleciendo a mis Pokemon, pero nunca logre vencerla...— dijo abriendo los ojos nuevamente.

Esto tomo por sorpresa al joven ketchump ¿ese chico quería conseguir también las medallas de gimnasio?

—ya veo, con que tu también quieres ganar la liga ¿no?— pregunto Ash mirando ah Darking.

—exacto, no permitiré que un cualquiera como tu intente superarme, ahora basta de charlas y que empiece la batalla— dijo el muchacho.

Ambos estaban listos para la batalla, las personas que pasaban por hay, ya sean turistas o habitantes, se detenían al ver a esos dos, sabían que habría una batalla, y como el campo estaba prácticamente en un lugar visible para todos, la gente empezó a reunirse.

—espero no te tomes a mal que sea tu primer reto en esta región— dijo Darking con leve sonrisa cruzado de brazos.

—je, seras un buen estiramiento para mi verdadera primera batalla— dicho Ash con leve arrogancia mirándolo, cosa que molesto a Darking.

—basta de esto, ve Houndoom— llamo Darking al perro quien se coloco en el campo listo para batallar.

—un tipo siniestro, bien, tengo al indicado, pero aun no quiero que luche...entonces ¡ve, Pikachu!— dijo Ash, el raton amarillo salto del hombro de su entrenador colocándose en la arena expulsando leves descargas desde sus mejillas.

—la regla es simple, cada uno usara tres Pokemon, cuando los tres Pokemon de algún oponente no puedan luchar mas, se acaba el duelo— dijo Darking con una sonrisa, Ash solo asintió —¡bien, empecemos!—

(espacio publicitario)

¿cansado de dormir mal todas la noche por su cama toda dura? Pues tengo la solución.

Kitsu: ¿que haces?

Yuu: les dio a mis lectores consejos y productos...

Kitsu: esto no es la t.v imbécil, sigue con el fic

Yuu: yo solo quería darle mas emoción y drama —en una esquina haciendo círculos—

(Fin del espacio publicitario)

(Escuchen esta canción mientras leen, así es mas emocionante

( watch?v=tuADSGLjLB8)

—¡ven Houndoom, usa golpe roca!— dijo Darking, el Pokemon dio un fuerte golpe al suelo sacando una gran roca arrojándola con fuerza, Pikachu solo se movió aun lado de forma rápida evitando el golpe.

—¡Pikachu, cola de hierro!— grito Ash, el ratón amarillo se fue rápidamente contra su enemigo con su cola echa de metal, listo para darle el golpe, cuando estaba a punto de darle, el houndoom sujeto su cola con sus dientes sorprendiendo al ketchump.

—bien hecho Houndoom, ahora usa lanzallamas— dijo Darking, y como Pikachu estaba básicamente en la boca del enemigo recibió de golpe el ataque arrojándolo cerca de Ash, quien miraba serio a Darking —¿te das cuenta no? Solo palabras tontas es lo que sueltas— dijo con una sonrisa.

—Pikachu, de pie y usa ataque rápido— dijo Ash, el Pokemon se levantando y una luz brillante lo envolvió.

Ante la vista sorprendida de todos, el ratón se movió a una impresionante velocidad, cosa que no le dio tiempo a Darking reaccionar ni a su Houndoom quien recibió un golpe de lleno por parte del ratón.

—¡Pikachu no te detengas, Bola Eléctrica!— grito el Ketchump, el Pokemon amarillo empezó a crear una esfera de electricidad en su cola, la cual lanzo contra el Pokemon perro.

—¡Houndoom, Rugido!— dijo Darking, el Pokemon acumulo aire y dio un poderoso rugido que desintegro la esfera y de forma adicional mando a Pikachu contra el muro por su fuerza.

—imposible...— dijo Ash sumamente sorprendido, sabia que rugido era mas para dejar al Pokemon aturdido, tanto como para hasta tener que cambiarlo, claro eso ocurría en batalla, pero jamas pensó ver un rugido tan potente como para hacer desaparecer la bola eléctrica de Pikachu y ademas hacerle daño, el azabache sonrió, se estaba enfrentando a un muy buen oponente —tendré que tomarme esto en serio— dijo para ver a su compañero quien se poso de nuevo en el campo de batalla, aunque algo aturdido podía seguir.

—tomarme a la ligera fue tu error, ahora pagaras caro eso— dijo Darking con su sonrisa —¡Houndoom, lanzallamas!— ordeno Darking.

El Pokemon lanzo un gran lanzallamas que aduras penas logro esquivar Pikachu, sin tiempo de pensar, Ash dio la orden a Pikachu de usar impactrueno, el Pokemon amarillo lanzo un poderoso shock eléctrico al Houndoom, este lo recibió de lleno, causándole daños. Darking se vio en un apuro, tampoco esperaba que ese Pikachu fuera tan rudo, bueno eso le pasa por juzgar su apariencia de ratón lindo.

—debo acabar con un golpe ¡Houndoom, Usa infierno!— dijo Darking, el Pokemon estaba apunto de lanzar su ataque, hasta que sintió su cuerpo entero inmovilizado —¡no puede ser, lo paralizo!— dijo Darking mirando a su Houndoom quien no se movía y leves descargar correr por su cuerpo.

—¡Pikachu, acaba con el Bola eléctrica!— dijo Ash, el Pokemon amarillo acumulo de nueva cuenta energía en su cola formando una esfera que fue lanzada contra el Houndoom que a causa de la parálisis no se movió recibiendo el ataque. Cuando la cortina de humo provocada por la explosión del ataque se fue, se vio al Houndoom con ojos en espira fuera de combate.

La gente empezó a gritar de emoción, estaban viendo una combate potente, Darking llamo a su Pokemon dándole las gracias por ese combate.

—bien, se nota que también te subestime, pero no pasara de nuevo, ve ¡Weavile!— dijo Darking llamando a su segundo Pokemon.

—We, weviale— dijo en su idioma su segundo Pokemon listo para la batalla.

—Pikachu...¿aun puedes luchar?— pregunto el azabache, su compañero aunque estaba algo cansado asintio, Ash lo miro un momento y también asintió —es un tipo hielo/siniestro, con una fuerte descarga podremos derrotarlo, así que un trueno seria lo ideal— decía para si mismo el Ketchump.

—Weavile usa ataque rápido combinado con golpes furia— dijo Darking, eso tomo por sorpresa al ketchump.

El Pokemon enemigo se dirigió a una gran velocidad contra Pikachu quien recibió el golpe, pero luego empezó a recibir los golpes furia de su oponente, afortunadamente el roedor logro alejarse evitando mas daño.

—Pikachu usa impactrueno— dijo Ash, Pikachu lanzo su ataque contra el oponente, pero con una orden de Darking, el Weavile uso ataque rápido logrando evitar el impactrueno y ademas golpear a Pikachu empezando otra tanda de golpes furia.

—parece que tu Pikachu caerá pronto jeje— dij Darking.

Ash miraba la escena serio, sabia que en esta región había entrenadores fuertes, pero jamas pensó ver como su Pikachu quien tuvo un riguroso entrenamiento recibiera esos golpes que le hacían daño, bueno mas de lo que el pensaba.

—solo necesitamos un golpe, Pikachu sujétalo— ordeno Ash, el ratón rápidamente esquivo una de las garras de su enemigo y lo sujeto con fuerza llamando la atención de Darking —Pikachu acabalo ¡trueno!— grito Ash, Darking al escuchar eso se sorprendió eh iba a decirle a Weavile que se alejara pero tarde fue, nubes negras nublaron el cielo por un momento, para luego un poderoso trueno impactara en los dos levantando una humera.

Cuando la humera se disipo, se vio a Pikachu y un Weavile de pie, pero de un momento a otro ambos cayeron al suelo noqueados, esto sorprendió mucho al Ketchump pues su mismo ataque no puedo haberlo noqueado.

—antes del golpe, Weavile le dio un fuerte Tajo Umbrío a tu Pikachu— dijo Darking regresando a su Pokemon —no es de sorprenderse, tu Pikachu ya estaba en las ultimas— dijo de nuevo quitando su Pokeball que tenia en el cuello.

Ash tomo a su compañero y lo recostó de una pared para que descansara dándole las gracias por darle una ventaja, después de todo a Darking le quedaba un Pokemon, y el aun tenia dos.

—bien supongo que piensas que ya ganaste ¿no? Pues aun me queda un compañero— dijo Darking mas serio.

Ash tomo su Pokeball de la cintura haciéndola grande, y demostrando una sonrisa.

—es cierto, aun no termina— dijo el Ketchump, las personas del lugar se emocionaron mas.

Ambos ponentes lanzaron sus Pokeball al cielo y estas dejaron salir una luz roja que materializo a los dos miro al Pokemon de Ash sorprendido de su tamaño, y sonrió levemente.

—este tipo...esta lleno de sorpresas...— dijo para si mismo.

Detrás de Ash aleteando sus alas se poso un gran Pokemon alado, la gente podía reconocerlo, pero muchos no estaba seguro porque su apariencia era distinta.

—¿sorprendido?— pregunto Ash con una sonrisa.

—un poco, aunque me extraña su apariencia— dijo Darking.

—es algo que paso en uno de nuestros entrenamiento— dijo el Ketchump —pero tu Honchkrow no se ve mal— dijo nuevamente.

—pues prepárate para ver su fuerza ¡Honchkrow!— grito Darking.

—pues sabrás que la apariencia de mi Pokemon no es lo único sorprendente— dijo Ash —¡ve, Pidgeot!— grito Ash dándole a su amigo la señal de batalla.

—¡Pidgeot!— grito el Pokemon de Ash.

—!Honchkrow!— chillo también el de Darking.

Ambos Pokemon se elevaron al cielo empezando una pelea aérea.

La pelea era muy intensa, ambos pájaros Pokemon se daban golpes y ataques continuamente, demostrando que eran sumamente fuertes, en un descuido el Honchkrow de Darking recibio de lleno un ala de acero del Pidgeot de Ash, para luego tomarlo con sus dos patas y arrojarlo contra el suelo, a duras penas el pájaro siniestro se recupero y alzo vuelo antes del impacto.

—ya llevamos rato así, Honchkrow se nota cansado, demonios— decía Darking con mucha molestia.

—veo que tu Pokemon ya no aguantara mucho, entonces acabaremos esto ¡Pidgeot, usa ataque de ala!— grito Ash, su amigo salio a una impresionante velocidad igual a la de Pikachu dandole el poderoso ataque de lleno a su oponente.

El Honchkrow dio un grito de dolor y empezó a caer al suelo ya que el ataque de Pidgeot fue en una de sus alas la cual dejo herida.

—¡Honchkrow!— grito Darking mirando a su mejor amigo —maldición necesitamos ganar, no hay remedio usaremos nuestro ataque mas fuerte ¡Honchkrow levántate!— grito Darking, a duras penas su amigo empezó a ponerse de pie pero con muecas de dolor.

—retírate, tu compañero esta muy herido, seguir peleando no ayudara en nada— le dijo el Ketchump.

—¡cállate, te venceremos de una vez! ¡Honchkrow usa Giga impacto!— grito Darking.

Su compañero se vio envuelto en una aura rosada por todo su cuerpo y lineas amarillas alrededor del aura, en su cara se podía ver el dolor que sentía a causa de las heridas. Sin tiempo que perder el Honchkrow se lanzo a una gran velocidad contra el Pidgeot.

—idiota ¡Pidgeot, pájaro osado!— grito Ash.

Su amigo fue cubierto por un aura azulada en todo su cuerpo para lanzarse a una gran velocidad contra el Honchkrow, ambos Pokemon chocaron cada uno con sus movimientos, cada uno hacia fuerza para debilitar el ataque del otro, pero en un momento el Honchkrow dio una mueca de dolor haciendo que su ataque perdiera poder y logrando que Pidgeot lograra neutralizar el giga impacto y dándole de lleno con el suyo al Honchkrow.

—¡no Honchkrow!— grito Darking corriendo a donde estaba su amigo totalmente noqueado.

—bien termino, gracias Pidgeot— dijo Ash, su amigo se poso a un lado para luego ver a el Kechumpt darle unas caricias.

Darking guardo a su amigo pájaro en su Pokeball, el se había entrenado de forma dura y rigurosa ¿y ahora viene ese de donde Arceus sabe donde y le gana?

—fue un buen combate— se escucho la voz de Ash quien estaba parado frente a Darking quien lo miro —volvamos a luchar de nuevo en otro ocasión ¿de acuerdo?— dijo Ash con una sonrisa extendiendo su mano.

El joven chico dudo un momento, pero dio una sonrisa y también le dio la mano.

—si, sera emocionante volver a luchar contigo— dijo Darking mirándolo.

Las personas del lugar no se quejaron de la gran batalla que habían visto, pues se decía que en esta región las batallas eran intensas, y acaban de ver que los rumores eran ciertos. Luego de un rato, ambos estaban en el centro Pokemon curando a sus compañeros.

—Darking-kun, deberías dejar de retar a cualquiera que se te cruce por el camino, esta es la quinta vez en la semana que vienes— decía un molesta Mary mirando al mencionado que estaba con un aura depresiva, pues la chica había dado en su punto débil —deberías mejorar mas si quieres vencer a la líder ya van...etto...7 veces que haz perdido contra ella— dijo la inocente enfermera para luego ver a un Darking en una esquina haciendo círculos y un aura depresiva mas grande.

—deberías cuidar lo que dices— dijo Ash con una gotita en la cabeza —por cierto, Darking— llamo Ash al chico quien se recupero y se poso a su lado —¿podrías darme información de esa líder? Puede serme útil en la batalla— le pregunto el Ketchump.

—si, esta bien, aunque no se en que podría ayudarte, pero te diré— le respondio Darking.

Biografía de la Líder del Gimnasio Supaken

Su nombre es Nameraka, líder del Gimnasio Supaken de la Ciudad Tochaiko (Tocha-Tochaku= Llegada, Iko-Eiko= Gloria : Llegada a la gloria -Primera ciudad donde esta Ash) experta increíble en Pokemon tipo lucha, es conocida en la región como la reina batalla, nació y creció aquí, su padre fue el antes líder de gimnasio donde ella esta, se entrena arduamente con sus Pokemon y se fortalece cada vez mas, según dicen solo ah perdido una batalla desde que se volvió líder de gimnasio, y no dudo que ese rumor sea real.

Fin de Biografía.

Ash escucho atentamente cada palabra de Darking y noto al instante que lo decía muy serio.

—Nameraka también es conocida por tener su propio estilo de lucha, con la cual entreno a sus Pokemon, es decir, veras un estilo de pelea diferente al que pensabas— dijo Mary mirando al Ketchump, de pronto llego Blissey con un carrito donde arriba estaban tres cuatro Pokeball y a Pikachu quien salto al hombro de Ash.

—me alegro ver que estas mejor amigo— dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

—en fin, no debes tomarte a Nameraka como alguien fácil de vencer, aunque tengas ese increíble Pidgeot, no pienses que te bastara para derrotarla— dijo Darking tomando sus Pokeball y guardarlas.

—no pienso eso de ningún oponente, se que pueden sorprenderme, por eso nunca tomo ninguno a la ligera, excepto a ti Darking— hablo Ash, su ultimo comentario hizo enfadar al otro azabache y sacarle una risita a la enfermera —en fin, debo ir a enfrentarla de una vez, gracias por todo— dijo Ash yendo a la salida.

—¿crees que lo consiga?— pregunto la enfermera algo preocupada.

—puedo sacar en cuenta que con su Pikachu es capaz de derrotar a como mucho dos de sus Pokemon, y con su Pidgeot a otro, pero Nameraka tiene la habilidad de mejora— dijo Darking.

En la calle, el joven Ketchump caminaba pensando en una estrategia para vencer a la supuesta invencible lider de esta ciudad.

—_"si uso a Pikachu de primero, puede que seas capaz de ganarle a dos, y si uso a Pidgeot también, pero no puedo subestimar las habilidades de mi oponente, así que tendré que planear otra cosa"_— pensaba el joven Ketchump.

—eh, hasta que te alcanzo— dijo una voz detrás del, Ash se voltio y vio a Darking.

—¿que haces aquí?— pregunto ash.

—quiero ver tu combate con Nameraka, pienso que sera emocionante— dij Darking con una sonrisa —ah y un consejo, Nameraka tiene la "cortesía" de que elijas con cuantos Pokemon vas a luchar, si dices tres, ella usara tres, si dices seis, ella usara seis— dijo nuevamente.

—eso me ayudara, gracias— le dijo el azabache, ambos siguieron caminando hasta la entrada del gimnasio.

Cuando Ash entro, se quedo sorprendido de verlo, era básicamente como un club de lucha de distintos tipos. Estabas distintas zonas de boxeo, karate, lucha libre, entre otros artes de pelea, el joven camino junto con Darking un poco atrás del.

—oh ¿eres tu de nuevo Darking-kun? ¿vienes por otra derrota? Seria la octava vez— se escucho la voz delicada y sarcástica de una mujer, de pronto la luces se apagaron dejando todo a oscuras.

—tipico de Namekara, siempre hace lo mismo cada vez que vengo o otro retador— dijo Darking recordando la misma escena.

Las luces se encendieron en un solo sitio revelando a una hermosa chica en una pose extraña y una vestimenta muy inusual que dejo sorprendido al joven Ash.

La chica iba vestida con una especia de vestido sin mangas que estaba sujetado por unas cuerdas un poco mas arriba de los muslos, sus piernas descubiertas dejando ver sus buenos muslo, medias largas de un color morado oscuro, zapatos blancos, debajo de los brazos el vestido tenia una leve abertura que llegaba a donde estaba sujetado, sus brazos estaba cubierto por unas especies de guantes que le llegaba un poco debajo del hombro muy muy largos y abultados que tapaban completamente su mano, al final tenían algo que se asemejaba a dos garras, tenia el pelo largo de un tono morado claro, y dos mechones con la punta amarilla, de piel blanca y ojos de un tono morado muy oscuro como fucsia. Su pose era que estaba de lado con su mano derecha apuntando al frente de lado, su mano derecha un poco hacia atrás, su pierna derecha hacia arriba con la rodilla doblada hacia atrás, mientras se mantenía con su pierna izquierda.

( images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQ6oYBPbZT3p8t7u-3HjRsQAAfzeLBNItPDF13cn_qrs5CA2yw2)

—yo soy la lider Nameraka— dijo la chica aun con su pose.

Ash se quedo con una gotita, tomando en cuenta su pose y lo que llevaba puesto, ademas que ese traje ajustado le dejaba ver sus pechos y otras cosas.

—¿estas seguro que venias aquí solo para retarla?— pregunto Ash mirando a Darking.

—bueno, de vez en cuando solo para verla jeje— dijo este apenando.

Ash solo vio a un segundo Brock.

—Nameraka, soy Ash ketchump de pueblo paleta, y eh venido a desafiarte— dijo Ash mirando a la lider quien se poso en una forma normal.

—¿tu, desafiarme? Ja, no me hagas reír niño, aun careces de fuerza, lo puedo notar con solo verte— dijo Nameraka con una sonrisa.

—tengo 21 años y con verte puedo saber que soy mayor que tu, así que la niña aquí eres tu no yo— dijo Ash mirándola.

—¡para tu informacion tengo 18! así que soy una mujer ya— dijo esta con orgullo.

—¿entonces ya no eres virgen?— pregunto Ash con una sonrisa, eso dejo a un boquiabierta y sorprendido a Darking, y a una Nameraka con un terrible sonrojo de furia y pena.

—¿¡pero como demonios me preguntas eso!?— grito la chica con mucho enojo.

—entonces si lo eres— volvió a decir el Ketchump con humor.

—¡cállate!— grito Nameraka haciendo una escena —¡no es porque yo quiera, eh tenido novios tarado! es solo que ninguno es suficiente para mi y yo no eh estado preparada— decía esta con enojo y a veces pena.

—puedo preguntarte ¿que demonios haces?— le dijo Darking al Ketchump.

—solo me divierto— decía Ash mirando a la líder aun soltando vagas excusas de su falta de "amor", ah Darking le salio una gotita, ese chico tenia una manera muy loca de diversión.

—¡ya basta! ¿querías una batalla no es así? Pues ya la tienes— dijo la líder mas seria.

—je, eso era lo que quería— dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Luego de un momento, ambos estaban en un campo de batalla, listos para el enfrentamiento, Darking se quedo mirando desde la banca.

—y bien ¿cuantos Pokemon vas a usar?— pregunto la líder mirando al azabache.

—usare tres— dijo Ash mirando a la líder que asintió.

—esta sera una batalla, entre la líder de gimnasio Nameraka, y contra su retador Ash Ketchump de pueblo paleta, las reglas son, si alguno de sus Pokemon ya no pueden pelear, termina el combate, muy bien ¡empiecen!— grito la refería dando la orden de batalla.

( watch?v=32aEDNHaVTs -Tema musical-)

—ve tu primero Hitmochan— grito Nameraka liberando a su Pokemon.

—bien, empecemos esto, adelante Pidgeot— grito Ash sacando a su Pokemon volador.

—wow, que gran ave, supongo que tu...bueno que mas da, empecemos esto, no porque tengas ventaja con el tipo sera fácil— dijo Nameraka con una sonrisa.

—no espero que sea fácil, Pidgeot usa ataque ala— ordeno Ash a su Pokemon.

El pájaro alzo vuelo y se lanzo contra el Pokemon lucha, pero esta se movió a un lado evitando el golpe.

—Hitmochan usa roca afilada— grito Nameraka.

El Pokemon lucha golpeo el suelo y vario trozos de rocas salieron los cuales golpeo y fueron directo al Pidgeot, pero este usando su velocidad logro evitar los trozo de rocas, Ash ordeno a su Pidgeot usar vuelo, el Pokemon obedeció y subió a una gran altura.

—¿crees que eso nos detendré? Hitmochan Gancho alto— ordeno a líder.

El Pokemon lucha acumulo energía en tu puño el cual brillo para luego dar un gran salto, el ataque fue muy rápido lo cual no puedo evitar Pidgeot y lo recibió de lleno, el Hitmochan cayo al suelo nuevamente de pie mientras que el Pidgeot de Ash bajo un poco a causa del golpe. Nameraka ordeno a su Hitmochan usar avalancha, el Pokemon obedeció realizando su ataque, el Pidgeot logro a duras penas esquivar las rocas, aunque varias le habían dado, dejándolo algo debilitado.

—parece que es el fin de tu Pidgeot— hablo Nameraka con una sonrisa.

—esa combinación de ataques es digno de una líder, me pregunto que harás Ash— decía Darking mirando a Ketchump.

—_"maldición si que es fuerte, Pidgeot no aguantara mucho"_— pensaba Ash buscando la manera de atacar.

—ya que no estas dispuesto a seguir acabare con esto e una vez, Hitmochan A bocajarro— dijo Nameraka.

—¡Pidgeot, Vendaval!— grito Ash.

El Pokemon pájaro empezó a aletear sus alas causando que de ellas salieran cuchillas blancas, como Hitmochan se acerco recibió el ataque quedando encerrado en el tornado recibiendo el ataque, cuando el ataque se termino, el Hitmochan estaba en el suelo herido.

—hmp, buen ataque, pero aun así termino, Hitmochan ataca A bocajarro— dijo nuevamente Nameraka.

El Hitmochan estaba a punto de realizar su ataque, pero algo sucedió, empezó a realizar el ataque lejos de Pidgeot y en un descuido se dio un golpe el mismo.

—no puede ser...— dijo Nameraka sorprendida.

—Vendaval tiene también la habilidad de confundir al enemigo, lo que estas viendo, es el resultado de ese ataque, Pidgeot ataca de una vez ¡pájaro osado!— grito Ash.

El Pokemon pájaro obedeció y su cuerpo fue cubierto por una aura azulada y a toda velocidad se dirigió contra el Hitmochan dándole el golpe de lleno, uno muy potente, se vio como a causa del golpe el Pokemon soltó sangre de su boca, la fuerza causo que saliera volado y pasara al lado de su entrenadora para luego estamparse contra la pared bruscamente dejándolo K.O.

—Hitmochan no puede continuar— dijo la referí.

Nameraka regreso a su muy herido Pokemon, mientras que miraba al oponente muy seria.

—vaya, pensé nunca ver esto— dijo Darking sorprendido.

Ash miraba a su amigo y vio que aleteaba débilmente.

—_"Pidgeot esta lastimado, esos ataques mas el que acaba de usar lo han dejado débil tendré que tener cuidado con el próximo que saque_"— pensaba el Ketchump.

—je, por primera vez, luego de mucho, al fin un reto digno— dijo Nameraka con una sonrisa.

—subestimar a tu oponente, eso lo hacen los débiles— dijo Ash mirándola también con una sonrisa.

—no te emociones mucho ¡apenas comienza el duelo, ve Machamp!— grito la líder llamando a su segundo Pokemon.

—vaya, ese Machamp se ve potente, tendré que atacar de un golpe— decía a si mismo Ash.

—Machamp usa puño dinamico— dijo Nameraka.

El Pokemon acumulo energía en su puño y fue directo contra el Pokemon. Ash ordeno a su Pidgeot usar pájaro osado, el Pokemon ave se volvió a cubrir en un aura azulada y se fue a toda velocidad contra el Machamp. Ambos ataques chocaron ferozmente, cada uno haciendo fuerza para ganarle a su oponente. Por fortuna el Pidgeto de Ash logro superar el puño de Machamp dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago al Pokemon arrastrándolo hacia atrás, Nameraka no se sorprendió de la fuerza de ese Pokemon después de verlo la primera vez en batalla, pero su Machamp era muy muy resistente. De pronto el Pidgeot cayo debilitado.

—Pidgeot no puede continuar— dijo la referí.

—je, usar ese ataque no solo causa daño a mi Pokemon, también al tuyo, y ademas la batalla de antes lo dejo debilitado— dijo Nameraka con arrogancia.

Ash regreso a su compañero a su Pokeball dándole las gracias, llamo a su mejor amigo quien se poso en la arena.

—¿piensas usar ese Pikachua?— pregunto Nameraka.

—je, te llevaras una gran sorpresa...— dijo Ash —Pikachu usa ataque rápido —volvió a decir.

El ratón amarillo se movió a una impresionante velocidad sorprendiendo a Nameraka que no podía seguirlo muy bien, luego Ash ordeno a su compañero usar colar de hierro, el Pokemon amarillo apareció detrás del Machamp con su cola listo para darle un buen golpe, pero fue detenido por uno de los brazos del Machamp.

—eso fue muy obvio— dijo Nameraka —Machamp usa puño dinámico— dijo Nameraka.

El Machamp volvió a reunir energía para darle un potente golpe a Pikachu quien voló al lado de Ash, de a poco Pikachu empezo a levantarse a duras penas.

—_"espero que..."_— pensaba Ash.

—bien, ese ratón tuyo no aguantara otro golpe, ataca Machamp— dijo Nameraka, el gran Pokemon estaba a punto de moverse pero sintió su cuerpo algo extraño, de repente varias descargas se vieron alrededor del Machamp —_"¡¿lo paralizo?!"_— pensó Nameraka —así que por eso dejaste que lo atacara— dijo nuevamente.

—Pikachu Bola Trueno— ordeno Ash a su compañero.

Pikachu empezó a reunir energía en su cola formando una esfera eléctrica, la cual lanzo contra su oponente, el Machamp como pudo coloco sus brazos realizando protección recibiendo el ataque, pero la bola seguía ejerciendo fuerza.

—¡no te sera fácil vencer a Machamp!— dijo la líder.

—lo siento pero esta batalla termina ¡Pikachu usa Trueno!— grito Ash.

Pikachu acumulo energía para expulsar un potente trueno que dio a la bola eléctrica haciéndola mas grande y poderosa, tanto así que el Macham no aguanto y su defensa se rompió para que el ataque le diera fuertemente causando una impresionante explosión, todos debieron cubrirse por la onda que causo el ataque. Pikachu quedo exhausto de esa combinación que hizo. Cuando la humera se fue, Ash se sorprendió de ver al Machamp aun de pie.

—te lo dije. No me vencerás tan fácil ¡Machamp, dale el golpe de gracia!— grito Nameraka.

—Pikachua solo un golpe mas ¡Cola férrea!— grito Ash a su amigo.

El Machamp acumulo energía en su brazo y se fue contra el Pikachu, este acumulo energía en su cola volviéndola blanca y se fue contra el Machamp también. Ambos estaban a pocos centímetros del golpe, el cual no se hizo esperar, una poderosa onda de choque se vio que levanto una gran humera, Darking tuvo que cubrirse por trozos de piedra que salieron a causa del impacto.

—¡impresionante, esto es otro nivel!— grito Darking.

Cuando todo se calmo, entre la nube de polvo se veía a ambos Pokemon de pie, Pikachu y Machamp, ambos dándose la espalda, de momento el Machamp cayo totalmente derrotado, pero un segundo después cayo Pikachu también.

—Ambos Pokemon no pueden continuar— dijo la referí.

Ash fue en busca de su amigo, era la segunda vez que era vencido en esta región, jamas pensó que volvería a ocurrir. Mientras Nameraka regreso a su Machamp.

—increíble, Ash Ketchump, has sido el segundo en hacerme llegar al limite— decía la líder mirándolo —es hora de decidir este encuentro— dijo nuevamente.

—estoy de acuerdo Nameraka...— dijo Ash.

Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos, sacaron sus Pokeball y las lanzaron, la luz rojiza salio dejando ver a los Pokemon.

—andando Mienshao— dijo Nameraka haciendo la pose del comienzo siendo imitada por su Pokemon.

—andando...Blastoise— dijo Ash su Pokemon compañero aparecido, pero su forma era distinta.

—como lo supuse...— se dijo a si mismo Naremaka.

—¿que? Ese Blastoise es diferente...— dijo Darking sorprendido.

—bueno acabemos con esto ¿estas lista para tu segunda derrota, Nameraka?— dijo Ash sonriendo.

—eso lo veremos, ven ¡Mienshao!— grito Nameraka.

—adelante ¡Mega-Blastoise!—grito Ash.

Ambos Pokemon se lanzaron uno contra el otro listos para la ultima batalla.

**Ash logra vencer a dos de los Pokemon de Nameraka, pero el también pierde dos, la batalla final entre la líder de la Ciudad Tochaiko esta llegando a su Final.**

**Esta historia continuara.**

Bueno es todo por ahora, ojala les allá gustado, una cosa mas, se que Pidgeot no puede aprender pajaro osado, si no cuando nace de la fusión de un Staraptor, pero aquí hice que lo supiera, bueno sin mas que decir nos vemos a la otras.

Segundo lamento la muy muy demorada subida, como dije me quede sin Internet y bueno y ademas eh estado ocupado. Si hay algo que no les gusta intentare mejorarlo hasta la otra.

Yuuru fuera.


End file.
